The present invention relates to a noise filter and, more particularly, to a noise filter for an electric apparatus such as an induction heating apparatus which prevents noise produced from the electric apparatus from leaking to the outside via a power line.
Noise produced from an electric apparatus leaks out through a power line connected to the electric apparatus. To solve this problem, a noise filter is generally used and inserted into the power line of an electric apparatus for enabling the prevention of noise leakage to the outside. However, a part of the noise filter of a related art of the present invention tends to form a resonance circuit. Therefore, when the resonance circuit is excited at a resonance frequency, the noise from the electric apparatus may leak out to the outside through the power line. Accordingly, it is desired that a novel noise filter be provided to prevent the noise produced from the electric apparatus from leaking to the outside through the power line by restricting an internal resonance phenomenon.